


Galaxies

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>'Scott can gaze into Kira’s dark eyes and see whole galaxies reflected back at him. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

Scott loves Kira’s eyes. When they’re this close; knees touching and fingers idly playing with each other, Kira’s hair tickling his cheek as their noses bump, Scott can gaze into Kira’s dark eyes and see whole galaxies reflected back at him. 

He reaches up, tucking her hair behind her ear, and her lips curve up in a soft smile. Scott can always see stars in her lips, can feel the warmth of them when he traces his thumb across her full lower lip; her mouth opens slightly into a grin as he moves to touch her face, his large hand easily framing her delicate jaw. Kira is space in the form of a girl, made from stardust and big bangs and a gentle, born strength only something as infinite and powerful as a universe can provide. There are planets behind her ribs, starlight in her bones.

She giggles slightly as his fingertips tickle down her side, finding that spot just under her ribs that always makes her squirm and laugh. Her laughter is like sunshine, warming Scott all over.

“You’re staring at me,” she grins.

“You’re staring at _me_ ,” he retorts easily, bumping their noses together.

“You always look at me like that.”

He encourages her with a soft sound in his throat, smiling as she hitches a knee over his hip, pressing closer and kissing over his jaw, lips brushing just briefly over his.

“Like I’m the centre of your universe.”

Scott shakes his head. Kira isn’t the centre of his universe. Kira _is_ one; a beautiful, infinite universe...and he’s lucky enough to be loved by her. He rolls so he’s on top of her, cupping her face and gazing down into her eyes.

“No,” he says, voice so hushed in the quietness of his room. “You _are_ my universe.”

Her grin softens as she runs slender fingers through his hair, messing it up before tugging him down into a firm kiss, and the second their lips collide, Scott feels it like the birth of a whole new world.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
